Finding his destiny
by jokepasa
Summary: Warning: This is a human X pony love story. You have been warned. Joe's life has been going nowhere until one day he is ripped through space and time to a land called Equestria. Discord is free and it is up to Joe and, his hero, Rainbow Dash to stop him but will they find more than just a way to stop Discord? Is Joe really falling for his idle?
1. Chapter 1: Meet Joseph

Finding his destiny

CH: 1

* * *

><p>The sky is black and it is only noon. The grass is grey and dead. The love of my life is dying in my arms. Her blood being absorbed into my shirt as the life in her eyes begins to fade; and Discord is destroying the world. Wow did shit hit the fan. How did this come to pass? Well that is a story I can tell you only once.<p>

My name is Joe Nelson and I lived in the beautiful state of Wisconsin. My life had hit a slump of depression. I'm 18 and hadn't had a girlfriend, ever, and I'm a fan of a show for little girls. I am not depressed about this fact I love the show with a passion but the fact that society is so rounded on this idea of what boys should like just pisses me off.

My life got even better when word got out about this, and I started to get picked on by my so-called friends. I know, I should have fought back and maybe punched their lights out for making fun of a great show but I'm a pacifist, always had been and always will be. I know the bronies code of love and tolerate, but once you've been through a year of shit; you break. I quickly left the scene and retreated to my home. Having just finished high school I live with my parents, but they don't approve of the show either and to make matters worse they even suggested I see a counselor. Thanks for the support mom and dad.

Well one night in the middle of summer there was a gigantic thunderstorm that flooded the streets and knocked out my power. My parents were stuck at work so I had to fend for myself; which was normal seeing that I only see them like 8 hours a week. Anyways, I went downstairs to the basement with my trusty flashlight and turned on the emergency generator I had bought. My dad said it was a waste of money but like bringing life to a heart the lights sprang to life. Waste of money my ass dad. With my house now powerful I began to wonder up to my room in search of something to do. I was just entering my room when out my window I saw a lightning bolt strike the tree just outside my window.

"Holly shit!" I shouted.

Luckily the tree did not fall or catch on fire. It just leaned closer, but the rain started to pour harder so I ignored it. I went to my computer which was next to the window and decided to watch some YouTube videos while the storm destroys Waupaca. The time was 6:45 when the power flickered, a normal human would have checked the generator but I was too occupied with a comic I just had to know the ending to. My phone awoke me out of my pony induced trance.

As I reached for my phone I heard a creek from out the window. I figured it was just the tree adjusting to its new position so I blew it off to check my phone. I looked at the screen to see a picture of the main 6 from the show from an unknown number. I sent a text to the person:

_Who is this and how did you get this number?_

Right after it had sent the message a new one came in with a message saying:

_Get ready for your destiny. _

I looked at my phone and prepared to send a response but heard a loud *CRACK* from outside and saw in horror as the 25 foot Pine tree came crashing through my window. All I remember is blacking out before it hit me. I could swear I was dead.

* * *

><p>Author notes: Hardest chapter to get through i promise. I'm no good at starting stories so please bear with me. I swear the other chapters will be better. If you have a comment or wish to help me out by being critical please do. I would love to know what you think. This goes for everything i write. Hit me with your best shot, just be a bit gentle. I bruise easy. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Ponyville

Finding his destiny

CH: 2

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of rustling leaves, the smell of fresh air, and someone talking. I didn't know what they were saying, having just awoken from unconsciousness after all, but I did gather enough info to know it was English. My vision starting to return to me I began to sit up and was greeted by the sight of trees and the sound of birds. My sight finally returned I realized I was not in my house but in the outskirts of a forest. I couldn't make heads or tails of it so I began to scope my surrounding and remembered someone was talking, but I couldn't find them just a small purple horse that reminded me of Twilight. After realizing it had a horn I turn back to it and just stared in disbelief. The small unicorn was staring into a clipboard so I didn't think it saw me. I stood up and approached it slowly. <em>This must be a dream. This can't be real.<em> I said in my head. _What if that tree knocked something loose in my head, making me see things? Wait! What if I'm dead! _ Approaching closer I began to fear what I was approaching but with hope in my heart I taped her on the shoulder.

She jumped maybe 2 feet off the ground and span around shouting in anger "Who do you think you are!" Realizing I was up I was guessing she felt silly. "Oh it's you. Sorry I didn't realize you were up."

The first words to leave my lips were "Am I dead?"

She looked at me puzzled by this question, "What? No, you're not. You would have been if I hadn't opened the rift when I did."

I just fell silent and began to think to myself, _Well that's good but wait, rift?_ This odd phenomenon I thought only able in movies or videogames had brought me to the land of my imagination. My only thought was _thank you universe_. After leaving her in silence long enough I asked her, "What rift are you speaking of? I didn't see any rift."

She looked like she didn't know either but came up with a theory. "The power to bring a being from one dimension to another is so massive that you probably blacked out when the rift transported you resulting in loss of memory of this event and unconsciousness."

"Sounds good to me." I thought to myself, _Hopefully that is why and not the fact I was scared by the tree almost hitting me. Wait a minute._ "Excuse me miss but how did you know a tree was going to hit me?"

"Oh it came through the rift with you. You came out and when moving you I noticed a tree came out as well."

"Oh well that is encouraging to know."

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"Your name. What do they call you?"

"Oh, I'm Joe Nelson. And you are?"

"Twilight Sparkle"

A million thoughts went through my head but the one that stuck out the most was _This is the greatest day of my life._

"Shall we be off then Joe?"

"To where exactly?"

"Ponyville. I want you to meet everypony."

My heart stopped for a second. My mind geeking out _She said everypony. AHHH!_

Acting normal I spoke while trying to hold back my excitement "Sounds good to me."

Walking for about 5 min we reached the top of a hill and there I saw the little town of Ponyville. The scenery, the houses, the fields; it was all too much that my heart stopped again. I just couldn't believe how accurate the show was to this place. That thought only raised a bazillion questions but that was for later right now I have some ponies to meet.

On the walk I couldn't help but feel like Twilight was being really quiet as if she had a million questions and was making a list of what ones to ask and in what order.

"Alright Twilight what's on your mind?"

My question shocked her and stopped our advance on the city.

"How did you know I was…?"

"Call it a hunch and the fact you have been walking with a questionable face for the past 3 minutes."

"Well I have so many questions for you but I want to get you a comfortable place to sit because it will be a while."

"Oh. Sounds good." _Shit I have to tell her everything of my world won't I? Why didn't I pay attention in school?_

"Joe. Is everything alright?"

"What!?" Her voice snapping me out of my daze. "Oh ya ya everything is fine it's just I am thinking of questions to ask you as well."

"Wonderful. Once we get to the library we can have a chat."

"Great." _And by chat you mean and all night gab session._

We continued our advance and finally made it to the quiet town and to my surprise nopony was out.

"Twilight, were is everyone?"

"Hu? Oh, there probably just getting up. Its only 6:30. Nopony does anything until like 7."

"Cool." _Wait! Then why were you out in the forest earlier? Miss Sparkle you are an interesting pony indeed. Wait she summoned me. Stupid brain._

"There you go and make that look again. How many questions will you have for me?"

"What!?" _Fuck I did it again. Do I really make a face when thinking to myself?_ "I'm sorry I was just thinking how we were going to meet all your friend if there asleep at this time of day."

"Well that's easy we go to the library and chat until they arrive."

"And they know to be at your place today?"

"What? Oh… I mean they usually come over anyways so when they did pay their daily visits then I will introduce them to you."

"Ok. I guess that makes sense." _How dumb do you think I am?_

About halfway through the town I noticed ponies begin flooding into the streets and one by one there expressions of seeing me are exactly what I thought. Questionable and in amazement. I just waved to everypony that saw me and tried to make a good impression for my race which worked except on this one light green unicorn; she ran back inside her home. I couldn't figure why but it didn't matter that much. After a public display of me by just walking through town we finally made it to a tree will a library inside it.

"You live in that!?"

"Ya, why?"

"It's just how could ponies carve out a tree to make a library?"

"Let's get inside and start out chat."

"Fair enough." _Dodge my question why don't you_.

Twilight escorted me to a small door that lead to the inside of this amazing library. The doorway was really small so I had to duck just to enter. At that moment I made a mental reminder, _short inhabitants equals short doorways._

The inside of the tree was filled with books and shelves and even had a couple of chairs and couches. For a land behind on technology it was still cozy as could be.

"Alright Mr. Nelson. Let's get started shall we?"

"Alright shoot. I'm an open book, ask me anything."

"Where do you come from?"

"I come from a world called earth and am part of the dominant species." _Shouldn't you know that?_

"So humans rule this earth?"

"That is correct."

"How could hairless apes take over a whole world?"

"I don't know. That happed millions of years before I was born." _Thanks for the confidence in my species by the way._

"Millions of years!? How old is your world?"

"I don't know. Sorry."

"That's alright. Now tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm 18. Studying to be a cop and I have no friends."

Hearing that must have hurt her because a look of despair fell over her face.

"Oh. That's so sad."

"It's alright. I never had a friend so I don't know what I'm missing."

Bringing this fact up made me sad and she must have noticed because she changed the subject in an instance.

"So a cop hu? Exciting."

"Ya but I come from a peaceful town so nothing big ever happens."

"Alright. How did you get here?"

"I can't really say. All I remember is almost getting hit by a tree." _What the fuck! You teleported me here!_

"Interesting."

_This is like therapy. I need to change the subjects._

"Alright Mrs. Sparkle. My turn to ask questions."

"Fair enough. Shoot"

"Where am I?" _Like I didn't know_.

"You are in Ponyville in the magical land of Equestia."

"Really. Now tell me your history."

"My personal history?"

"Oh. No, I meant your races history."

"Oh. My race gained ownership of this world after defeating an evil race of humans who ruled these lands and treated us like slaves. It took a long time and there was a big war but our secret weapon the rainbow defeated them."

"Rainbows are deadly?"

"Only when you aim them at a target."

"Note to self don't mess with rainbows."

"Ha-ha. You're very strange."

"Thanks. It's just one way I keep myself entertained."

"Well it's entertaining for me as well."

"Ha-ha. Alright back to questions give me your back story."

"Fine. I was a very prompt student who my whole life had her face in a book. I made no friends until recently and was top of my class. I now am currently on a mission from the princess to study friendship and help correct any wrongs in this land."

"Wow that's a lot for just one mare."

"Oh it's not just me. My 6 friends help out a lot also."

"Well that's still a tall order for 7 ponies."

"6 ponies and a baby dragon actually."

"Alright but enough of that, you said something about a princess. Do you mean queen?"

"No. She is not the queen yet. Her mother is still alive but she currently travels between dimensions and brings balance to worlds."

"Balance hu. But what if a world is too good? She will need to cause chaos to bring order."

"Well that might be true. I haven't really met her so I don't know. I just know what the books tell me."

"Alright. So where are your friends now?"

"Probably on their way."

Looking at the clock we both noticed it was 10:39. _God, I had a 2 in a half hour conversation with a female and didn't stutter. Weird._

Twilight was freaking out and was packing what looked like saddle bags.

"Joe. I will be back I forgot to do some stuff. Just make yourself at home until I get back."

"Alright."

She left without another word. Leaving me with books.

"Well Joe. looks like we can read or I guess sleep."

I walked over to the first shelf and found a story about a Daring Doo. It reminded me of Indiana Jones so I took it over to a chair and began to read.

I finished the book with a satisfied feeling but unknown to me it was 6.

"6'oclock!? Where are you Twilight?"

I grabbed the second edition of Daring Doo but this time went to the bed. I was just about to start when all of a sudden a weight of tiredness fell over me and I passed out.

* * *

><p>Author notes: I know i'm late. College is kicking my ass. Enjoy :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Twilight's Friends

Finding his destiny

CH: 3

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of rustling leaves, the smell of fresh air, and someone talking. I didn't know what they were saying, having just awoken from unconsciousness after all, but I did gather enough info to know it was English. My vision starting to return to me I began to sit up and was greeted by the sight of trees and the sound of birds. My sight finally returned I realized I was not in my house but in the outskirts of a forest. I couldn't make heads or tails of it so I began to scope my surrounding and remembered someone was talking, but I couldn't find them just a small purple horse that reminded me of Twilight. After realizing it had a horn I turn back to it and just stared in disbelief. The small unicorn was staring into a clipboard so I didn't think it saw me. I stood up and approached it slowly. <em>This must be a dream. This can't be real.<em> I said in my head. _What if that tree knocked something loose in my head, making me see things? Wait! What if I'm dead! _Approaching closer I began to fear what I was approaching but with hope in my heart I taped her on the shoulder.

She jumped maybe 2 feet off the ground and span around shouting in anger "Who do you think you are!" Realizing I was up I was guessing she felt silly. "Oh it's you. Sorry I didn't realize you were up."

The first words to leave my lips were "Am I dead?"

She looked at me puzzled by this question, "What? No, you're not. You would have been if I hadn't opened the rift when I did."

I just fell silent and began to think to myself, _Well that's good but wait, rift?_ This odd phenomenon I thought only able in movies or videogames had brought me to the land of my imagination. My only thought was _thank you universe_. After leaving her in silence long enough I asked her, "What rift are you speaking of? I didn't see any rift."

She looked like she didn't know either but came up with a theory. "The power to bring a being from one dimension to another is so massive that you probably blacked out when the rift transported you resulting in loss of memory of this event and unconsciousness."

"Sounds good to me." I thought to myself, _Hopefully that is why and not the fact I was scared by the tree almost hitting me. Wait a minute._ "Excuse me miss but how did you know a tree was going to hit me?"

"Oh it came through the rift with you. You came out and when moving you I noticed a tree came out as well."

"Oh well that is encouraging to know."

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"Your name. What do they call you?"

"Oh, I'm Joe Nelson. And you are?"

"Twilight Sparkle"

A million thoughts went through my head but the one that stuck out the most was _This is the greatest day of my life._

"Shall we be off then Joe?"

"To where exactly?"

"Ponyville. I want you to meet everypony."

My heart stopped for a second. My mind geeking out _She said everypony. AHHH!_

Acting normal I spoke while trying to hold back my excitement "Sounds good to me."

Walking for about 5 min we reached the top of a hill and there I saw the little town of Ponyville. The scenery, the houses, the fields; it was all too much that my heart stopped again. I just couldn't believe how accurate the show was to this place. That thought only raised a bazillion questions but that was for later right now I have some ponies to meet.

On the walk I couldn't help but feel like Twilight was being really quiet as if she had a million questions and was making a list of what ones to ask and in what order.

"Alright Twilight what's on your mind?"

My question shocked her and stopped our advance on the city.

"How did you know I was…?"

"Call it a hunch and the fact you have been walking with a questionable face for the past 3 minutes."

"Well I have so many questions for you but I want to get you a comfortable place to sit because it will be a while."

"Oh. Sounds good." _Shit I have to tell her everything of my world won't I? Why didn't I pay attention in school?_

"Joe. Is everything alright?"

"What!?" Her voice snapping me out of my daze. "Oh ya ya everything is fine it's just I am thinking of questions to ask you as well."

"Wonderful. Once we get to the library we can have a chat."

"Great." _And by chat you mean and all night gab session._

We continued our advance and finally made it to the quiet town and to my surprise nopony was out.

"Twilight, were is everyone?"

"Hu? Oh, there probably just getting up. Its only 6:30. Nopony does anything until like 7."

"Cool." _Wait! Then why were you out in the forest earlier? Miss Sparkle you are an interesting pony indeed. Wait she summoned me. Stupid brain._

"There you go and make that look again. How many questions will you have for me?"

"What!?" _Fuck I did it again. Do I really make a face when thinking to myself?_ "I'm sorry I was just thinking how we were going to meet all your friend if there asleep at this time of day."

"Well that's easy we go to the library and chat until they arrive."

"And they know to be at your place today?"

"What? Oh… I mean they usually come over anyways so when they did pay their daily visits then I will introduce them to you."

"Ok. I guess that makes sense." _How dumb do you think I am?_

About halfway through the town I noticed ponies begin flooding into the streets and one by one there expressions of seeing me are exactly what I thought. Questionable and in amazement. I just waved to everypony that saw me and tried to make a good impression for my race which worked except on this one light green unicorn; she ran back inside her home. I couldn't figure why but it didn't matter that much. After a public display of me by just walking through town we finally made it to a tree will a library inside it.

"You live in that!?"

"Ya, why?"

"It's just how could ponies carve out a tree to make a library?"

"Let's get inside and start out chat."

"Fair enough." _Dodge my question why don't you_.

Twilight escorted me to a small door that lead to the inside of this amazing library. The doorway was really small so I had to duck just to enter. At that moment I made a mental reminder, _short inhabitants equals short doorways._

The inside of the tree was filled with books and shelves and even had a couple of chairs and couches. For a land behind on technology it was still cozy as could be.

"Alright Mr. Nelson. Let's get started shall we?"

"Alright shoot. I'm an open book, ask me anything."

"Where do you come from?"

"I come from a world called earth and am part of the dominant species." _Shouldn't you know that?_

"So humans rule this earth?"

"That is correct."

"How could hairless apes take over a whole world?"

"I don't know. That happed millions of years before I was born." _Thanks for the confidence in my species by the way._

"Millions of years!? How old is your world?"

"I don't know. Sorry."

"That's alright. Now tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm 18. Studying to be a cop and I have no friends."

Hearing that must have hurt her because a look of despair fell over her face.

"Oh. That's so sad."

"It's alright. I never had a friend so I don't know what I'm missing."

Bringing this fact up made me sad and she must have noticed because she changed the subject in an instance.

"So a cop hu? Exciting."

"Ya but I come from a peaceful town so nothing big ever happens."

"Alright. How did you get here?"

"I can't really say. All I remember is almost getting hit by a tree." _What the fuck! You teleported me here!_

"Interesting."

_This is like therapy. I need to change the subjects._

"Alright Mrs. Sparkle. My turn to ask questions."

"Fair enough. Shoot"

"Where am I?" _Like I didn't know_.

"You are in Ponyville in the magical land of Equestia."

"Really. Now tell me your history."

"My personal history?"

"Oh. No, I meant your races history."

"Oh. My race gained ownership of this world after defeating an evil race of humans who ruled these lands and treated us like slaves. It took a long time and there was a big war but our secret weapon the rainbow defeated them."

"Rainbows are deadly?"

"Only when you aim them at a target."

"Note to self don't mess with rainbows."

"Ha-ha. You're very strange."

"Thanks. It's just one way I keep myself entertained."

"Well it's entertaining for me as well."

"Ha-ha. Alright back to questions give me your back story."

"Fine. I was a very prompt student who my whole life had her face in a book. I made no friends until recently and was top of my class. I now am currently on a mission from the princess to study friendship and help correct any wrongs in this land."

"Wow that's a lot for just one mare."

"Oh it's not just me. My 6 friends help out a lot also."

"Well that's still a tall order for 7 ponies."

"6 ponies and a baby dragon actually."

"Alright but enough of that, you said something about a princess. Do you mean queen?"

"No. She is not the queen yet. Her mother is still alive but she currently travels between dimensions and brings balance to worlds."

"Balance hu. But what if a world is too good? She will need to cause chaos to bring order."

"Well that might be true. I haven't really met her so I don't know. I just know what the books tell me."

"Alright. So where are your friends now?"

"Probably on their way."

Looking at the clock we both noticed it was 10:39. _God, I had a 2 in a half hour conversation with a female and didn't stutter. Weird._

Twilight was freaking out and was packing what looked like saddle bags.

"Joe. I will be back I forgot to do some stuff. Just make yourself at home until I get back."

"Alright."

She left without another word. Leaving me with books.

"Well Joe. looks like we can read or I guess sleep."

I walked over to the first shelf and found a story about a Daring Doo. It reminded me of Indiana Jones so I took it over to a chair and began to read.

I finished the book with a satisfied feeling but unknown to me it was 6.

"6'oclock!? Where are you Twilight?"

I grabbed the second edition of Daring Doo but this time went to the bed. I was just about to start when all of a sudden a weight of tiredness fell over me and I passed out.

* * *

><p>I awoke from my daze to be surprised with the inability to move except for my head. I looked at my arms and legs and saw they were restrained with metal clamps. The first thought was <em>Oh god it's like cupcakes. I'm going to die!<em> But then a question entered my mind. _Where am I? Why is it so dark?_ After what felt like 2 hours I was blinded by a blast of light from a door opening. Besides being blinded I thought _Fuck. Looks like the end._ But was pleased to see Twilight.

"Twilight thank god. Where am I? Why am I here? Why am I strapped to this thing?"

She looked shocked by these questions and began to answer them in order.

"You're in the library still just in the spare room. I saw you asleep so I moved you to a more suitable bed and I thought you humans always slept on those types of contraptions?"

"Where did you read that?"

"In this ancient book of your race. Do you humans usual exploit your relations in such weird ways?"

"What? What book did you read?"

"I don't know. The title has been worn away."

"Ok so I have a favor to ask. One, could you maybe GET ME DOWN! And two let me see that book."

Twilight laughed at my rage and used her magic to release the straps. I fell on my face with a thud. It hurt.

"Thanks." I crack my back in several different locations while standing up. "Now let me see that book."

Twilight handed me the book and I looked inside. I was shocked to see the date on the book was 2124 but even more shocked to find it was a sex catalog.

"Twilight this is not a very good book to get ideas from."

"Ok. Why?"

"Well if you haven't noticed it's got sexual things in here."

"That explains the gags and the whips. I just thought your race was violent."

"No, we aren't. But where did you get this?"

"In the basement. This used to be human owned when humans existed."

A look of mind explosion fell over my face.

"What?"

"You mean I'm not in another dimension but another time!?"

"No. You are from another dimension. I managed to collect that much data from the rift you came from, I just couldn't find out what your dimensions year was."

"So humans used to live in this dimension a long time ago?"

"From the old records, yes."

"Well then. The year was 2013 by the way."

"Really. Then by the dimensions of the current year and the fact that your dimension is moving slower than ours." She fell silent and started using an abacus. _Who still uses one of those?_

"1 day in my dimension is 1 year in your."

My jaw dropped in amazement. "So I've been gone a year already?"

"Seems so."

_Goodbye earth. No way I will be able to recuperate with society now._

"Well no sense in spending the whole day here. Shall I introduce you to my friends?"

Here voice shocked me out of my thought "What!? Oh sure."

Once again she found my ways funny and laughed at me. I've started to get used to her laugh and even found it contagious. _Maybe it wouldn't be bad to stay here, you know given the choice._

I walked to the door but was stopped by Twilight.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh I just thought…" I stopped talking and just sat there.

My childish act caused her to laugh.

"First I want you to meet my faithful assistant and household guest: Spike."

A small dragon jumped from the stairway above and landed on Twilight's back with a pose of extravagance.

"It's nice to meet you Spike. I'm Joe Nelson"

"You're funny looking."

_Well tell me how you really feel._

"Spike! That's not nice to say. Sorry Joe. He hasn't really seen a human before. He's just a baby."

"Don't worry about it. I expected this kind of behavior."

"As long as it's ok with you. Now we leave the library."

I caught the sarcasm in her voice and couldn't help but laugh. _I didn't know she had such a sense of humor._

I let her leave first and turned to shut the door but couldn't help but see a flash of light green by the window and I thought to myself _Was someone watching use?_

Brushing what I had seen out of my head I caught up with Twilight and spike in anticipation of meeting her friends.

"There waiting for us at Sugar Cube Corner."

"Sugar Cube Corner? Sounds like the hot spot to get diabetes."

"Dia…what?"

"Oh. It's just some human disease. Nothing much."

"Alright."

Once again we had a relaxing stroll through the town and once again I got looked at awkwardly. It was fine but the fact I saw a flash of light green again around one corner had me worried. _Who is fallowing us?_

We reached our destination which was like right in the middle of town and I got to say I thought the building looked delicious.

"You ready Joe?"

"As ready as I've ever been."

Truth be told I was nervous as hell. _What if there not like I expected? What if they are disgusted by me? What if they hate me?_ Why I felt this way was unclear to me, maybe because there like my heroes now or they represent the only people ere ponies that I could consider friends seeing how they were always there for me. Involuntarily may I add but I digress.

We worked our way to the door and I felt like I was waiting for jaws to strike in anticipation. Twilight opened the door and I saw nothing.

"What the hay?" Twilight said in surprise.

"Hay?" _Pony puns, gotta love em._

We entered the store and I saw all the sweets and sugary pastries and my first thought was _I'm going to get diabetes for sure._

"The girls told me to meet them here. Where did they go?"

That question going through my head I thought for a minute and then thought of a funny idea _Pinkie Pie likes to through parties for new people. Maybe it's a surprise party._

This thought made me drop my shoulders and just chuckle a little.

"Twilight we may want to cover our ears."

"Why would we…" *BANG*

The sounds of a cannon erupted into the room and then we were covered in streamers and confetti.

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" A voice screamed through a megaphone right into my ear.

"Ow." _Thanks. I didn't want to be able to hear at 40 anyways._

The room quickly flooded with ponies as they all greeted me with smiles and good cheer. In all the commotion i lost Twilight.

"Joe.!" I heard Twilight scream.

I looked to my right to see her wave me over but as I approached I was blinded by some sort of cloth and i heard a voice whisper. "No ruining the surprise." _Of meeting Twilight's friends? Didn't realize it was such a big deal._

I walked for about 10 paces until the voice yelled "Halt!"

I stopped instantly and stood up as straight as possible. My reaction made laughter accumulate around me. _Damn reflexes_.

The blindfold was removed and before me stood 5 multicolored ponies, Twilight included, all of whom I recognized but I didn't let this be known.

"Joe. Let me introduce you to Applejack, owner of Sweet Apple Acres and the element of Honesty.

"Howdy there stranger." She tips her hat to me.

"It's nice to meet you." I tip an invisible hat to her. She giggles. _I wasn't trying to be funny? Ugg._

"Next we have Fluttershy, she lives on the edge of town taking care of the animals and is the element of Kindness."

"H-h-hel-ll-llo."

"Hello there. You know, I'm quite fond of animals myself." Hoping to remove her shyness of me.

"Really!" She sprang up in excitement.

_I guess that worked._

"This is…"

"No Wait I want to do it!" The pink pony said with anxiety.

She bounce upstairs and came right back down and with a loud *BANG* from her party cannon she yelled "I'M PINKAMINA DIANE PIE!"

It took a minute before I could hear again but I knew her already so it didn't matter.

"Yes that's-ow" Holding her ears in what looked like pain, "Pinky Pie she works here at Sugar Cube Corner and is the element of laughter. Next we have my stylish friend Rarity."

"Charmed I'm sure." She raises he hove.

"Well of course my dear." I kneel and kiss her hove in the classiest way possible. My motion caused her to blush which was easy to see on her white fur.

"My what a gentlemen. Your nothing like I've hear of your kind."

"Wha…"

"We have time for questions later Joe. Next is…"

She looked around frantically.

"Everything alright Mrs. Sparkle" _Why am I stuck in the gentlemen state? Knock it off!_

"We seem to be missing one. Has anypony seen Rainbow Dash?"

"Last I seen her she was takin a nap on a cloud over city hall." Applejack pointed out without skipping a beat.

"Doesn't she remember to be here?"

"S-she t-told me s-she would like to s-sleep a little l-longer."

_Still shy I see_.

"And you didn't feel it important to tell anypony!?"

"I-I-I d-d-didn't wa-wa-want to…"

"Twilight, ease up on her. She's innocent here."

"You right Joe but still."

Twilight ran out the door.

"Well it was nice to meet you all." I said with a smile.

"See' a later Joe." said Apple Jack kindly.

"Goodbye darling." Said Rarity properly.

"B-bye." Stuttered Fluttershy.

"SEE YA LATER ALLIGATOR!" Yelled Pinkie Pie.

I bolted after Twilight; not knowing my destiny was approaching rapidly.

* * *

><p>Author Notes: I used italics to state I'm thinking if anyone didn't notice. Sorry for the introductions, but its just the way its making it onto paper (or screen in this case). The story will get exciting in the future, just hold in there. Other than that enjoy :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Joe Meets His Hero

Finding his destiny

CH: 4

* * *

><p>Just getting out of the building I spotted Twilight making tracks toward a tall alter-like building.<p>

"RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight yelled.

She was pissed.

"Twilight it's not that big of a deal!" I couldn't help but laugh as I said those words.

Truth be told I really wanted to meet Rainbow Dash. She is my hero and like a fan boy I wanted to see the legendary pony.

Twilight made it to city hall and busted into the doors. I was a block away when I got tackled by a raging force.

I opened my eyes to see a cyan pony with rainbow hair on my chest and a head splitting headache.

"Hello Mrs. Dash." I said while my heart exploded with the sight of her.

"You know my name?"

"I also know you're the best flyer in Equestria and one day wish to be a Wonderbolt."

"Well then my reputation surpasses me." She gloated with a big grin."

"So why did you tackle me?"

"I want to stay hidden from Twilight."

"Wont that tick her off?"

"Exactly why I'm doing it. It'll be hilarious. Want to help me?"

My mind went black as I glanced into her beautiful pink eyes.

"Hell ya."

She started to laugh. "Awesome." She extended her hove.

I fist bumped her; my heart exploding in the process. "What's your plan?"

"We let her run like a wild boar and just avoid her at all costs."

"This is going to be fun."

"You want to stay as a group or split up?"

"Well you can fly so wont it be hard for me to stay close?"

"You're like freakishly tall. All you have to do is jump and you could get on any rooftop."

"Alright then you lead."

"Try and keep up."

She extended her wings and with one flap soared into the air, off my chest, and landed onto the roof of the building next to us. I finally got up and like Rainbow said I jumped and grabbed the roof and pulled myself up.

"Told ya."

"Look out!" I couldn't help but shout.

Rainbow Dash turned to see an angry Twilight charging over the roof tops teleporting over the gaps as to not lose speed.

"Run!"

Rainbow Dash flew the opposite direction Twilight was coming and I followed. To my surprise I caught up with her and it appeared she was going all out.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" I gloatingly shouted while passing her.

"How did you?" Anger took over her face and she got a burst of speed, enough to catch up with me.

"How are you so fast!? You don't even have wings!?"

"I have no idea!" _Maybe track, soccer, and police training are paying off?_

Having no idea we were running in circles on the towns rooftops we went for a good 15 minutes before we began to slow down.

"I don't think Twilight is chasing us anymore. You can stop running." She said with a competitive tone.

"And loose this dream race with you? Not a chance!"

My remark caused her to blush. I've never seen her blush before.

Another 15 minutes past until we both decided to stop.

"Hu-hu-hu (Panting); you're a good racer. Joe."

"Hu-hu-hu (Panting); your reputation precedes you. But you're far more beautiful than I expected."

_Why did I just say that!? Face palm._

"Beautiful? Me?"

"Amazingly." _Stop it mouth!_

She blushed again. "I've heard reckless and bull headed but I've never been called…"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Twilight came raging from behind a house and full on tackles Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, hi Twilight." I just smile and wave.

"Where were you!? I told you the time and place!" She crushed Rainbow Dash and held her wing in what looked like an attempt at a choke hold.

"Ow! First get off me and secondly I met your friend. What's the problem?"

"You flanked on us. THAT'S the problem!"

"Twilight relax." I pulled her off Rainbow Dash "You need to relax and see things from her perspective. Yes she ditched us, but we did meet and get to know one another like you wanted. Did you ever think she was up late so she wanted to sleep?"

"Ya Twilight." Rainbow Dash got up cracking her back "I was up all night clearing the skies for tomorrow's rain storm."

"See. Now be nice and make up." _I thought I would never say that in my life._

"Alright. I'm sorry…Dashie."

Rainbow Dash's face fell flushed.

"Don't say that!" She yelled.

"Wait your guys actually call her Dashie?" I asked as a smile sneaked onto my face.

"Ya." Rainbow Dash said kicking a rock.

"Why do you hate it so much?"

My curiosity seemed to embarrass her.

"That name is like a pet name it is just…"

"You feel bad that you've never had someone who that name actually means something to?" _Why do i keep thinking aloud?_

She nods while her cyan coat on her face turns crimson red.

I stood there with an astonished look. _Wow, i never thought i would be right._

"I think it's a good name." I said with a smile.

"Please don't call me that." she pleaded.

"Alright Rainbow Dash. I won't." _In time maybe_.

"Thank you."

"Rainbow Dash didn't you say there would be a storm tomorrow?"

"Ya"

"Wont a storm require a ton of work to pull off?"

"You're probably right. I should probably get going to check on preparations. Stay for a while; you and I can race again sometime." She leaves with a smile and what looked like a small blush.

"What was that all about? I thought for sure she would hate you." Twilight said with a look of confusion on her face.

"We had a chance to know each other."

"Well as long as you met her I'm happy. Now let us return to the library it is nearly night time and I have more questions for you.

_Yay._

I won't bore you with the questions she had but it was mostly about how our race lives or lived as it were. She wouldn't stop until 1 in the morning when she finally hit the wall and fell asleep. Seeing her asleep I wondered up to her bed. _She won't mind_.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: I felt bad about not posting for a while so i focused to finish this chapter sooner. Enjoy :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch Time and a Train Ride

CH: 5

**Author Notes: Here comes some romance. If you don't like human X pony bow out now.**

* * *

><p>I awoke in the restraints the next day.<p>

"Twilight!" I shouted in anger.

She let me out of the bed and shoved a sandwich in my lap.

"Bread?" I questioned.

"Dandelions on white."

Not wanting to be rude I attempted the sandwich but my gag reflex got the better of me and it came back up sort of speak.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine. The bread I can eat it's just I can't eat grass. Fruits and meat are a humans' diet."

"Meat!?"

"Ya, but I don't expect that here so fruit and bread will suffice."

She looked at me with a look of wonder and fear.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't see you as a meat eater and this new info makes me question your living quarters. You can control your hunger yes?"

"Oh ya, we humans are blessed with the ability to choose what we eat." _Its other parts of our body that can't be controlled._

"Good. So seeing you need food let's take a trip to Applejack's house."

"To AJ's."

"What did you just call her?"

"AJ?"

"Weird. That what RainbowDash calls her."

"Hu, great minds think alike."

"I guess."

We exited the library but once I turned around I was tackled by that light green blur.

"Oh my gosh! You are a human." She hugged me with a death grip.

"Lyra, let him go!"

"Where did you get one? I told ya they still existed."

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"So where did you get him? How can I get one? Are they hard to take care of? …" She wouldn't stop.

"Look, Mrs. Lyra is it? I'm sure you have a million questions but I'm hungry and I need food."

"Oh my gosh! They can talk too. That's wonderful."

"Lyra! Wont Bon-Bon be missing you?"

"Oh dear your right. Later I need answers alright?"

"Sure thing." _As long as you're the only one that does that to me today._

The small green pony ran towards town with breakneck speed.

"What was that about?"

"That was your biggest fan, well your races anyways. Long ago after the war humans were thought to have died off but some just didn't accept that fact and wished with all their hearts to see one. Sad really, well until today."

My stomach growled in the silence.

"Let's get some food in you." She started to laugh.

"Please." I began to laugh also.

We walked for 30 minutes before getting to the top of hill where I saw the crimson red barn shinning in the sun light next to a cute little house that looked as if it had been here since the Oregon trail. Not to mention the acres and acres of apple trees. My stomach roared at the sight.

"Relax Joe, first we need to be sure it's alright with Applejack."

"I know that. He doesn't." I pointed at my stomach.

My motion made her laugh. _Looks like I'm the jokester around these parts._

We approached the house with great hope. Twilight knocked on the door. Silence. She knocked again. Silence still.

"Hello, is anypony home?"

Her question was answered with silence. I wondered around the house to find AJ in the fields bucking apples with RainbowDash.

"Twilight! You're wasting your time!" I called to her.

"What do you mean?" She came around the corner and a look of realization fell over her "oh."

We must have been noticed because before we could approach them they came charging our direction. No surprise RainbowDash made it first but with AJ only seconds behind.

"Howdy Twi. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" AJ asked in her southern drawl.

"Well we were wondering if you would let Joe here eat some of you apples. You see his species…"

I zoned out and lost my mind to RainbowDash who was hovering overhead. _She truly is magnificent._

"Isn't that right Joe.?"

"Wha!?" Again snapped out of my daze.

"Do you humans normally do that?"

"Yes, we take in our surroundings and we try to figure the outcome of an event."

"Awesome. Sort of like seeing the future then?" RainbowDash asked with enthusiasm.

"Sort of, but it can be changed with our imagination. We call it day dreaming." _I'm surprised they don't have that here._

"We have that here too." AJ blurted out "But mainly the little ones get it."

"Well it must be different between species." _Or the fact I'm not really mature yet._

"Probably."

"Ok enough conversation. Applejack, would you be so kind as to let Joe here eat some apples?" Twilight interrupted.

Before she had time to answer I gave her a puppy pout.

"Hahaha. Of course ya can. You're like family now and if'n I let family go hungry may I be forever called a timberwolf."

"Thank you AJ." I couldn't help but hug her. She returned it in my surprise.

"Taint no problem."

I ran for the first tree and began to eat the sweet red apples. Realizing how dumb I look I decided to hide from view, in the tree. My action caused them to laugh. _Well I guess this is how it will be. Wait is RainbowDash laughing. _I peek through the branches to see RainbowDash laughing. _Ug, how am I going to explain this?_ Feeling full I hoped out of the tree and approached my three friends.

"Thank you again for the food AJ. They truly are the best I've had in ages."

My manor made them laugh.

"Oh come on! How is that funny?"

RainbowDash is the one who stopped laughing to answer my question.

"Th-the fact you can go from an animal to a civilized guy is just too funny, hahaha."

Thinking about it I realized it was pretty funny.

"Well that's just how people react when we haven't had food in a couple days. You know… instincts."

"You don't have to explain yourself sugar cube we fully understand." AJ spoke with honesty in her voice.

"Really? I thought you would have thought of me as just an animal."

"You are an animal. Well in this dimension anyways."

"Oh. Ya." The hairs on the back of my neck got itchy in my embarrassment.

"So you feel full Joe?"

"My stomach can't hold any more food."

"Good cause we have a date with royalty."

"Wait you and me are going to Canterlot?"

"Yes and the other girls also."

I look at AJ and RainbowDash who just give me little smirks.

"Shall we get going then?"

It took a minute to collect my thoughts. "Ya, let's go."

We all meet at the train station later that day and to my surprise Rarity and AJ brought there sisters, plus Scootaloo tagged along. We boarded the train and were given separate cars to ride in, to my luck I got the car with the fillies.

"What a weird creature. What are you? Are you dangerous?"

The girls were full of questions.

"Girls please give me a minute of silence."

They sat quietly but for only about 30 seconds when AppleBloom blurted an idea.

"Hey gals how 'bout we go to the conductor and offer him our help."

"YA!"

The three chanted in unison "Cutie Mark Crusaders TRAIN CONDUCTORS!"

They bolted out the door to the front of the train. _Finally peace and quiet._

I laid on the seats in an attempt to relax but I was to big so I leaned over the sides.

"That's a weird way to sit in a seat."

The voice shocked me into rolling out of my position and face first onto the floor.

The voice was Rainbow Dash's and my reaction caused her to laugh, "Hahaha, are you ok?"

"Ya, just landed on my nose." _My pride is hurt though_.

"Mind if I ride with you?"

I sprang to my feet, "Of course not. Come on in."

She walked in, closing the door to the car behind her.

"So, had fun with the girls?"

"Ya… fun." I air quoted fun. "Those girls asked more questions than Twilight and when I try to answer them they ask another one."

"Well you are the first anyone's ever seen in years."

"I guess. Rainbow Dash, is my species really barbaric?"

My question caught her off guard. "From what I heard your species lives in the trees and hangs on branches and they don't speak."

I grabbed the bar on the roof and began to hang from it, "Like this?"

She began to laugh, "Ya, but they don't talk just oh and ah."

"Like this, oh oh ah ah."

"Ha ha, ya, like that."

I started pulling on the bar to simulate animal like traits but the bar broke and I fell to the ground were the bar hit me on the head.

"oh my gosh." Rainbow Dash gasped.

I opened my eyes to see Rainbow Dash next to me, holding my head up.

"Well that was smooth." A jolt of pain coursed through my body and my head. "Ow."

"Just don't move, we don't know what's broken." Rainbow Dash said in a concern voice.

"I just fell, I think I will be fine. But its sweet you care."

"Well I just…" her face turned crimson and she lost her words.

I leaned closer to her face "Thank you for caring." I whispered as our faces got closer.

"I just…" Her face started to move closer to mine.

"Rainbow Dash are you in here!" AJ comes barging into the room; the entry startles Rainbow Dash into flying strait up and hitting her head on the ceiling.

"Hello AJ." I said with a moderate tone. _Dammit I was so close._

"I'm sorry ya'll. Did I interrupt anything?"

I got up brushing dust off my cloth, "No, I just fell and Rainbow Dash here was being a great friend and tried to get me up but she lost her grip and hit the ceiling." _I'm a great liar._

"Your smiling. That's a lie."

"But…" _Fuck I'm a bad liar._

"It's the truth AJ." Rainbow Dash finally joining the conversation, "He's just smiling because of how funny I looked hitting the roof."

"Hmm, alright but if I find out your lying; Oh wait I almost forgot why I came here. We've reached our destination."

I walked to the window and gazed at the amazing city, the castle so beautiful I almost cried. _The show got the castle right too. What the fuck is going on?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: This is only the start of them discovering there feelings. Will it grow stronger? Time will tell. Enjoy :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Royal Meeting

_CH: 6_

The train docked into the station and we all got off but while getting off I noticed a strange looking mare running off the car next to us and headed towards the castle. Thinking nothing of it I ran to catch up with the mares I had come here with. The walk took a good half an hour and throughout the walk RainbowDash didn't say a single word so I had to find out why.

"Everything alright Rainbow Dash?" My voice only loud enough for her to hear.

"Ya, it's just…What happened…" she seemed shaken about the subject.

"It's alright. I made the mistake thinking you would, well you know."

"It's not that It's bad you did it, but it's just… I don't know how I feel."

"What is love a new emotion for you?" I asked in a joking tone.

She glance back at me and shook her head in the yes manor with what looked like a tear growing in her eye.

"I didn't mean that to hurt you. I didn't know. I'm sorry." _Dammit Joe why did you have to say that!?_

"It's alright. It's just on my mind. Don't worry about it."

"I didn't realize you had such a heart Rainbow Dash. It's cute."

"Well don't go telling anypony. I have a reputation to uphold." She said in her usual tone.

"I understand."

Our conversation ended as we reached the castle. _What luck._

We entered the giant complex and I felt a strange surge go through my body. The others must have felt it too because we all stopped.

"What in the hay was that?" AJ said with confusion.

"I don't know but it felt funny. I liked it." Pinky Pie said with a grin on her face.

"I believe it was an evil negate spell meant to expel evil souls." Twilight said smartly.

"You would be correct my young student."

A horse sized creature with wings and a horn came into view from the rafters above.

_Celestia._

"Why don't you all come up? We have much to discuss." Celestia called down.

The way was strait forward; up the winding stairs to the 3rd floor, but once there I saw a labyrinth of books.

"Twilight why don't you lead." I said uncomfortably.

"Very well. Stay close."

Twilight lead us through the labyrinth into the center where there was a big open area and were Celestia was waiting.

"Your highness it is good to meet you." I approached with a hand out to shake her hoof but was tackled by guards.

"How dare you approach without showing her respect!" A Pegasus guard yelled into my ear.

"Please let him go." She said as calmly as possible.

The guard removed himself from my back and returned to his post just behind the bookshelf. _No wonder I couldn't see him coming._

"You have a weird way of welcoming guests." I said in a jokingly manor.

"I apologize for the force. When your royalty you need to be careful, and having the best guards will do that for you."

"I completely understand. And it's no trouble; the only thing hurt is my pride."

My remark caused her to chuckle. _Really, even royalty._

"Rise girls. We have much to discuss and far too little time to do it."

I turned around to see the girls bowing and then rising.

"You jumped the gun there." Joked AJ

"Oh, ha-ha." I said in a sarcastic tone.

The six past me by but Rainbow Dash stopped for a second to whisper to me, "It's alright; I can't stand up to a guard's strength either."

The remark made a grin grow on my face but then the thought of how she was a mare crossed my mind. _Fuck it!_ I continued smiling and walked to the nearest chair and to my luck next to Rainbow Dash.

"Now to buies…" Celestia was interrupted by Pinky Pie freaking out.

"ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh. Where are the girls?"

The thought that we had brought the Cutie Mark Crusaders with us completely voided our minds.

"Did we leave them at the station?"

"You continue with you conversation. Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, and I will find them." Rarity said leaving her seat.

"I'm coming too. AppleBloom is my responsibility and I'll be the one to find her." AJ said tipping her hat to the princess.

"Yes, good good; let's get going!" Pinky Pie freaking out even more.

The four of them left leaving Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and me with Celestia.

"I'm terribly sorry for this." Twilight apologized.

"It perfectly alright Twilight; in fact this meeting is mainly for you three."

The three of us just stared at her.

"Us? Why us?" Twilight said with much confusion.

"For this mission I need fast individuals that can find something; well fast and return even faster."

"Fast hu? You know who you're talking to right?" Rainbow Dash said striking a pose in the air.

"Precisely."

"Wait then why bring the others?" I asked.

"They are going to stay here and guard the problem."

"Problem? How can you guard a problem?"

"Ya, princess. What's the problem?" added Twilight.

She took a big breath in, "Discord is going to be reawakened."

Our jaws dropped.

"D-D-DISCORD!?"

"Yes. I don't know how or when, but soon he will be free again."

"Why can't we just use the elements to defeat him again?"

"I thought that would work also until I found this."

She dragged out an old book.

"Like the tale of my sister, Discord also plays a role and his story is about to be realized."

"That's so cool." I said fan boyishly.

The three of them looked at me.

"The book and how it knew you defeated him last time and that I'm going to stay quiet now." I said as i slid down my chair.

"The book says Discord will obtain a magical artifact stronger than the elements and with this new power he will destroy everything unless we get the stones of right and wrong."

"The stones of what? My books have never said anything about those?" Twilight was confused by all means of the word.

"The elements of right and wrong are older than time itself. They are the peace keepers that bring balance to the dimensions. They are known as Yin and Yang in your dimension Joe. The book says Discord will come into position of the stone of Wrong and if we can get it first maybe we can stop him."

"Why don't we take AJ then? She's pretty damn fast." I pointed out.

"She is also one of the strongest here and we will need her strength to guard Discord."

"Alright Princess we will do it."

"Thank you. Here is a magical map that shows the elements locations at all times and a compass to get you through the Everfree forest." She handed the two objects to me.

I opened the map and smiled. "Hey that's lucky the stone of wrong is here in Canterlot and making its way to your labyrinth."

"What!?" the news shocked Celestia.

We ran to the window and saw that mare from the station running into the labyrinth.

"We must stop her or she will awaken Discord."

Without a second of hesitation we ran outside and made our way to the labyrinth.

"Ok Discord is at the center so just fallow…" Celestia was cut off as a large explosion erupted from the labyrinth destroying it and sending us into the side of the castle.

I opened my eyes to see Rainbow Dash knocked out on my lap, Twilight in a bush and the princess to my left.

"J-Joe. Get Rainbow Dash out of here and get to the stone of right."

"But what about you and Twilight?"

"Go, I'll be alright. I'll take care of Twilight. "

I rose to feet and ran with Rainbow Dash held tightly in my arms. While running I could just hear what must have been Discords voice, "Hello Princess. Did you miss me?"


	7. Chapter 7: The Quest Begins

CH: 7

I didn't turn to look, I just ran as fast as possible until I reached the station, but before I could hop on a train they all started to fly away. Seeing no other way out; I ran along the tracks until I was thrown forward by a gust of wind. Before I landed on the still unconscious Rainbow Dash I turned in midair and landed on my back. Before I could stand up I saw the mismatch creature called Discord.

"So, a human in Equestria. That is one of the oddest things I've ever seen. Should I kill you like I did your pathetic race years ago?"

I stood in anger protecting Rainbow Dash the best I could.

"Come come. You make me look like a monster." Discord made a table and some tea appear out of thin air along with changing his wardrobe to formal wear. "We're all good chaps here aren't we?" He sipped his tea but it came pouring out of his ears.

"Now Joe. I was wondering if you wanted to play a game." Discord said with a grin.

"How did you know my name?"

"Please. I'm a god. There is nothing I don't know."

"What's your game?" _Probably run while I hunt you._

"No I'm not doing that. It's so barbaric. I'm going to let you go after the stone of right but the rules. NO use of magic, NO use of any transportation so you're only aloud to walk, and NO wings."

He made Rainbow Dash's wings disappear.

"You are allowed to take her but I keep the rest here at my new abode." He lifted all of Canterlot into the air.

"You know I'm feeling generous today. I will place Rainbow Dash's wings along your path. If you should find them you may use them."

"And if I don't play by the rules?"

"I kill you of course."

_Of course._

"By the way I'm going to send obstacles your way so have fun with those."

He disappeared in a flash.

"Discord you're one sick bastard."

I rose from the ground trying to not bump Rainbow Dash's head and fallowed the tracks in hope to find Ponyville.

I fallowed the tracks to a strange pink checkered board path that lead to an upside down city were everyone was walking backwards.

"Discord your one weird dude. Wait I don't know where the Everfree forest is!"

I looked around frantically to find someone who could help but my search was in vain. I walked to the forest just outside the strange city and sat under a tree with Rainbow Dash nestled in my arms.

"You're so soft." I began to stroke her fur.

To my surprise she smiled.

"Wait you're not unconscious, but asleep."

I began to pet her more and the same reaction happened only this time she began to laugh a little.

"So Mrs. Hotshot is ticklish hu?"

I pet her more until I was shocked by her voice. "Stop Joe. You're ruining the moment."

This caught me so fucking off guard.

"Rainbow Dash are you awake?"

I could hear her light snoring.

"You're dreaming of me?"

Unsure how to feel I stopped and just lightly stroked her again. The sun fell out of the sky and a bus dropped off the moon. Ya it was weird.

"I guess we shouldn't search at night."

I moved a bit to get comfy with Rainbow Dash fast asleep on my chest. I looked around a bit before whispering in her ear, "Goodnight Dashie." I saw a smile grace her face. This made my heart break but it was late, I think, so I fell asleep.

I awoke to find Rainbow Dash snuggling up to me and for the longest time I didn't want to move until her eyes opened and my vision was graced with those beautiful pink eyes.

"Hello there sleepy head."

She sprang up and began to search the area.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? Where are we? Is everypony alright? OH GOSH WHERE ARE MY WINGS!"

"Relax Rainbow Dash."

She calmed down and looked at me with fear and question. "Joe. What the hay is going on?" A tear welled in her eyes.

I have never seen her act this way and thought it was way out of character but I brushed that feeling off and explained everything.

"Wait if he is giving us time why were we sleeping? Why aren't we in the forest?"

"I don't really know where it is."

"Doesn't the map or compass help?"

I face palmed myself in not realizing I had those devices in my pocket. I took the map out and it showed us outside of Ponyville and the Everfree forest about 2 miles to the north.

"The map says that way." I pointed towards a large hill.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get going." Rainbow Dash jumped into the air but fell on her face. "Oh ya. No wings."

"Want to ride on my back?"

My suggestion made her a bit confused.

"You can do that?"

"Sure, we do that to our young."

"Alright."

I knelt down as she hoped on my shoulders. She moved to a position just like a child would and was surprisingly light.

I stood up and began our journey.

"Ah, nothing like traveling first class." Rainbow Dash joked.

"Let's see how well you can hold on." I joked as i began to run.

It felt awkward running with the added weight but once I got to speed I took off.

"Please. This is child's play." She had a killer grip and wouldn't fall off.

"Alright then how about…" *WHACK* I was hit by, I didn't even know. It sent me into a tree at full force that hurt for a second but I was too concern of what happened to the mare that was on my shoulders.

"Dash!?" I cried. I looked up to see a manticore, obviously pissed, slowly approaching Rainbow Dash who was pinned under a fallen tree. Seeing this scared me and I reacted without thinking.

The beast was getting closer on its four legs so I ran as fast as possible. The plan was to jump on its back and I don't know choke it, beat it to death, I didn't know how to defeat it. I was in range and jumped but I didn't see its scorpion tail coming and I crashed into it and the force of the hit made the stinger go into the manticore's back. The beast released a ferocious roar and it turned towards me while I was just picking myself up from my fail. The beast approached closer and closer but I notice the stinger still in its back so then a plan came to mind. _Get on its back, beat that stinger through its chest, win the fight._ I held my ground as the beast charged and with a second to spare I jumped over it and landed on its back where I began to beat its tail into its body like a primitive ape. The beast let out a final roar before collapsing as the stinger disappeared into its back. I had won. I ran to Rainbow Dash who was in shock at what she had just seen.

"How did you do that?"

"It's like my favorite teacher once said, you have to be more ape shit than the other guy."

"That was very impressive Joe. Not many creatures can stand to a manticore and live."

"I will admit I was worried but that stinger of his was a lucky hit."

"I saw. You didn't look prepared for that."

"I wasn't."

"So what you say you get me out from under here?"

Realizing I hadn't already I felt embarrassed, "Oh, sure."

I freed Rainbow Dash and helped her to her feet ere hoofs and once again I was hit. I got up to see that damn manticore once again.

"What does it take to kill you!?"

Rainbow Dash bolted for a tree with the thing right behind her and she used the tree to jump over the thing and onto its back where she mule kicked it in the back of the head and sending its face into the tree. It fell with a thud and blood went everywhere. I ran to Rainbow Dash's side to see her covered in the beast's blood. _Wow even after a fight she still is so…Wow._ The beast's body began to disappear into a raging inferno which took the tree with it.

"Discord must have sent it."

"Probably. Joe before we begin can we stop at the lake? I want to wash up."

"Sure Dash."

We walked away from that spot towards a popular watering spot which was void of life. Rainbow Dash quickly ran into the water which at first turned red but then regained its shade of blue.

When everything was said and done I put my clothing back on and put RainbowDash back on my shoulders and began our journey once again. It took all day, well I think it was a whole day, can't tell, but we made it to the Everfree forest. I felt a sort of fear of this place because of all the creatures that live inside.

"Rainbow Dash, is it really a good idea to go in at night?"

"Not really. Hey maybe we can stay in Fluttershy's cabin."

"You don't think she'll mind do you?"

"Of course not. She would insist us to anyways."

I fallowed the tree line until we came across Fluttershy's cabin where we decided to crash for the night. Inside the home looked like my grandma's house; old furniture, birds everywhere, and carpets on the steps and floors. We wondered upstairs where we came across her room that had one bed.

"Please Dash. You take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

She looked up at me, "Really? After what we've been through? You're sleeping with me." She bit my pants and dragged me to the bed.

"Alright but I snore."

"Join the club." She joked.

Before we got ready to sleep someone decided to drop by.

"Well, well, well." A voice came from the air behind us. "Looks like you forgot your mission at hand." A puddle formed on the floor but leaped up to form Discord.

I put my arm between Discord and Rainbow Dash who hid her body under the blanket and turned to face the mismatched god.

"What do you want Discord." I demanded.

"Oh it's not what I want. It's what you want that I can give you."

"You have nothing I want."

"Ah but I can give something you may want but just don't realize."

"What are you going on about?"

"I've notice how close you and Rainbow Dash here have gotten and I was just wondering if you wanted that to last."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. You end up in the land of your dreams. You meet your hero. And best of all your about to sleep with her. Isn't that odd?"

"What are you saying?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You are here because of me. And you are with her because of me. So I was wondering if you want that to last longer." He raises a hand and began pinching the air while next to me Rainbow Dash is moaning and her breathing gets faster. "This spell puts mares into heat and I can keep her in heat for your whole trip. If you want of course."

"What?"

"Just tell me to stop and you can go on with the trip or you can enjoy your friend."

I look to Rainbow Dash who was obviously embarrassed.

"Stop this Discord!"

He dropped his hand and with it Rainbow Dash returned to normal. He seemed shocked by my words.

"Strange. I thought you would have wanted this?"

"I do, but only by her choosing. I will not rut for pleasure, only love."

Discord made a disgusted face, "Ug, love. What a vile disease. Maybe I can cure you of your ways."

He approached slowly with and evil grin. Rainbow Dash jumped in between us angry as all hell.

"Discord, you leave him alone or I will tear your throat out."

"So you grew feelings for this man. I didn't think this possible. Very well. I will leave but know this. By journeys end you will know sorrow and you will know death. Surfs on." He disappeared with the wind.

"Surfs on?" I asked.

Without another second the house shook and everything was thrown across the room. I looked out the window to see water everywhere and a huge wave approaching.

"Rainbow Dash you may want to brace yourself."

She ran to me and hugged my leg. The wave hit like a speeding train and it destroyed everything around the house. The current picked up and we could feel the house loosing hold of the hill it was on. Expecting the house to go with the water I was surprised when the house flew straight up. I looked out again to see the water form a giant Discord who now held us in his hand.

"Have fun finding your way out of the forest." He laughed as he chucked us into the forest where the house exploded around us and sent me flying one way and Rainbow Dash another; I hit my head hard and was out like a light...


End file.
